Shunt systems for transport of body fluids from one region of the body to another region are generally known. For example, shunt systems are often used in the treatment of hydrocephalus to drain excess cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) from the ventricles of the brain. A typical shunt system includes a one-directional, pressure-controlled valve that is implanted beneath the skin. A ventricular catheter extends from one side of the valve to the ventricle. A drain catheter extends from the other side of the valve to a drain site, such as the abdominal cavity.
After implantation and use over extended time periods, shunt systems tend to become clogged in certain individuals. Clogging can occur due to foreign materials which collect in the narrow tubular passageways of the shunt system and in the inlet and outlet openings of such passageways. Consequently, it is often necessary to perform follow-on operations on an individual to remove the clog or replace the entire system. The inconvenience, cost, and risk of complications associated with these follow-on procedures are considerable and undesirable. Accordingly, a need exists for improved systems and methods for shunting fluid.